


Where There Are Still Gods (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dark, Doppelganger character death, First Meetings, Minor Character Death, Noncanonical Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Where There Are Still Gods" by helens78 (me!).  Author's summary: "Erik comes from a broken world, eight years after a dark night in the water just outside Florida. He'll do anything to make sure that future doesn't come to pass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There Are Still Gods (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where There Are Still Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381772) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Title: Where There Are Still Gods  
Author: helens78  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class  
Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
Rating: teen  
Word count: 1622

Summary: Erik comes from a broken world, eight years after a dark night in the water just outside Florida. He'll do anything to make sure that future doesn't come to pass.

Notes: For the fan_flashworks "Do Over" challenge. Darkness, death, dystopian themes.

Spoilery details: Dystopian!Erik comes back to XMFC!Florida and prevents XMFC!Charles from saving XMFC!Erik in the water (meaning XMFC!Erik dies). XMFC!Erik is able to destroy the submarine, which leads to the deaths of Shaw, Frost, and Riptide. Almost everyone in Dystopian!Erik's timeline is already dead, including Charles.

There are a Charles and an Erik still left standing at the end of the fic, but there are many character deaths!

[Where There Are Still Gods: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381772)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helens78_where-there-are-still-gods.mp3) (13:08, 12.1MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helens78_where-there-are-still-gods.m4b) (13:08, 7.52MB)


End file.
